Bloody Affection : Agent Sasuke
by upejun
Summary: Seumur hidupnya ia menjadi target kejaran butiran peluru. Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah menggunakan nama aslinya. Lalu kini, ia jatuh cinta. Kesalahan terbesar Sasuke adalah membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam hidupnya yang penuh bahaya dan merebut hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan saya dan fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Senpai Masashi Kishimoto. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang saya sengaja. Selamat membaca, para pecinta SasuHina di mana pun Anda berada…**

 **-.-.-.-**

Malam sudah begitu larut. Sesekali lolongan anjing terdengar di kejauhan. Suasana sepi senyap, tak ada satupun makhluk yang terlihat sejauh perjalanan. Gang-gang sempit tampak lengang dengan penerangan yang cukup. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, suara gesekan dan pijakan sepatu ke jalan menjadi sangat terdengar di telinga. Beberapa tetes darah ikut menyucur dan meninggalkan jejak.

Pria itu berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegangi sebelah tangannya yang terluka. Kepalanya pusing, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus melangkah. Istirahat di sini sama saja dengan mati. Ia harus segera mencari tempat yang aman untuk bisa membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya. Rumah sakit adalah tujuan ke sekian, ia tidak boleh gegabah pergi ke sana. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya pasti kini sedang memeriksa beberapa rumah sakit terdekat.

Misinya hampir saja selesai jika saja tak ada sebutir peluru yang mengenai tangannya. Orang itu cukup lihai menembak ternyata. Ia terlalu sepele dengan lawannya kali ini. Cukup sekali ini menjadi pelajaran. Di misi berikutnya ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Setelan jas yang dikenakannya seharga gaji satu bulan karyawan kantoran. Dan sekarang kemeja putihnya berlumuran darah, jasnya juga robek di bagian yang terkena tembakan. Ia mendecih kesal. Besok ia harus membeli setelan yang baru lagi.

Sesuatu berdering di dalam saku celananya. Ia meraih benda tersebut dengan satu tangan yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan nama Yondaime. Bukan nama sebenarnya tentunya. Itu adalah julukan yang diberikan saat pertama kali mereka mengabdikan diri menjadi seorang _agent_ yang melakukan tugas-tugas berbahaya untuk membela negara tercinta. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat ia menggeser tombol hijau ke samping untuk menerima panggilan.

" _Sharingan, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung ke pertanyaan.

 _Agent_ Sharingan, kemudian tidak ingat sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau tidak. Karena yang ia tahu, pemandangannya berubah gelap lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

Adegan saat tangannya ditembak berkali-kali muncul dalam angannya sampai ia merasa ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghentikan pemandangan tersebut. Ia merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi di tempat yang sama. Denyutnya menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Seketika tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia kesusahan bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, hingga ia khawatir bahwa nanti akan berhenti tiba-tiba. Itu artinya aku mati, pikirnya. Rasanya susah sekali keluar dari keadaan ini sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu seakan menariknya keluar dari dimensi itu lalu berpindah ke sebuah tempat serba putih dan menyilaukan.

Warna kedua yang ditangkap oleh kornea matanya berikutnya adalah kuning.

" _Rambut Yondaime,"_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Misi sudah diselesaikan oleh Kyuubi. Aku sengaja langsung ke sini untuk memberitahukan soal itu. Karena kalau tidak, kau pasti akan melompat dari ranjang ini dan berlari keluar untuk menyelesaikan misi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Sasuke. Kau adalah _agent_ yang berharga. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mati konyol," jelas Yondaime panjang lebar.

"Aku gagal."

Yondaime menghela napas. Sasuke memang keras kepala, dan ia tahu sekali soal itu.

"Kau tidak gagal, hanya salah perhitungan. Salah _agent_ di lapangan juga karena tidak memberikan data yang akurat."

"Lalu sekarang apa? Aku dipecat?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Sebaliknya, aku akan memerintahkanmu untuk liburan," jawab Yondaime.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. _Agent_ mana yang gagal dalam misi justru disuruh liburan? Yondaime pasti bercanda. Selera humornya buruk sekali.

"Di mana pistolku? Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga," balas Sasuke dengan sarkas.

Warna muka Yondaime tidak berubah. Ia benar-benar serius, tidak sedang bercanda.

"Liburan ini juga adalah sebuah misi. Ada seseorang yang perlu kau awasi di sana. Menurut informasi mata-mata kita di dalam organisasinya, ia tidak berani meninggalkan tempat itu karena khawatir akan dibunuh. Musuhnya banyak sekali di mana-mana. Tugasmu adalah mencari tahu dengan siapa saat ini ia bekerja sama."

"Lalu apa guna informan kita jika tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan target?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menanggapi dengan serius.

Yondaime menggeleng. "Dia sangat hati-hati sekali, tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain bahkan tangan kanannya sendiri. Tugas ini mungkin akan menjadi misi tersulit bagimu. Karena biasanya kau mengandalkan kemampuan fisikmu untuk menyelesaikan misi, tapi kali ini murni kau hanya menggunakan otakmu. Tidak diizinkan untuk melakukan kekerasan jika tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mendekati target. Aku percaya dan yakin padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku kira kau akan membuangku. Ternyata kau justru memberikan misi yang lebih penting. Apa aku pantas? Bukankah anakmu sendiri lebih berhak untuk misi ini?"

"Ada satu hal yang dimiliki olehmu tapi tidak dimiliki oleh Kyuubi. Kesabaran. Aku khawatir dia akan langsung ketahuan bahkan sebelum memulai misinya mendekati target. Sudah kukatakan ini misi yang sulit. _Agent_ terbaiklah yang akan melakukannya."

Sasuke tidak mendebat lagi. Sudah kewajibannya menerima segala jenis misi yang diberikan kepadanya. Tidak boleh menolak kecuali ada alasan yang benar-benar krusial.

"Kata dokter lukamu akan sembuh dalam beberapa pekan. Saat itu kau boleh beristirahat sampai tanganmu sembuh untuk kemudian memulai misi. Semua sudah dipersiapkan, bahkan tempat tinggalmu. Kau akan tinggal di sebuah kondomium di pusat kota."

Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Tidakkah itu terlalu mewah?"

"Target harus yakin kau orang yang punya banyak uang dan berpengaruh. Dia tidak mungkin mau dekat dengan sembarang orang. Kami sedang menyesuaikan profesi bayanganmu dengan bisnis yang ditekuni oleh target. Kau akan masuk melalui celah disitu. Semua detail akan dikirim kepadamu saat kau tiba di sana."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Semoga misi kali ini berhasil," kata Yondaime seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yondaime," panggil Sasuke.

Yondaime menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Yondaime hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu keluar dari kamar rawat.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tidak biasanya Yondaime memanggil nama aslinya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa perbincangan tadi begitu intim dan dekat. Sepertinya ini memang bukan misi sembarangan. Yondaime ingin memberikan semangat secara tidak langsung dengan memperhatikan kondisi Sasuke, bahkan menyebut nama aslinya.

Tidak lumrah di lingkungan para _agent_ untuk memanggil dengan nama asli. Beberapa dari mereka bahhan tidak diketahui nama aslinya karena semua data mereka sudah dihapus. Yang ada hanyalah nama julukan dan nama samaran saat menjalankan misi.

Contohnya saja Sasuke. Nama aslinya Uchiha Sasuke. Seingat Sasuke hanya Yondaime dan beberapa petinggi lain di Agensi yang mengetahui nama asli dan masa lalunya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu bahkan anak Yondaime sendiri, Kyuubi. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa nama asli Yondaime dan Kyuubi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kyuubi adalah anak dari Yondaime, itupun karena Yondaime sendiri yang mengumumkannya. Istri dari Yondaime juga bekerja di Agensi, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu siapa namanya dan bekerja sebagai apa. Apakah sebagai _agent_ juga atau karyawan yang bekerja di belakang meja. Untuk yang satu ini Yondaime merahasiakannya.

Sasuke pertama kali direkrut untuk menjadi _agent_ saat berusia tujuh tahun. Kakak laki-lakinya mengidap kelainan jiwa yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Ia masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Suatu malam ketika bulan purnama begitu bercahaya, rumah Sasuke justru penuh oleh darah. Kakaknya membantai seluruh anggota keluarga termasuk ayah dan ibu mereka, lalu kemudian bunuh diri.

Sasuke baru saja pulang bermain saat melihat adegan horor tersebut. Panik, ia kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah sambil menangis sesenggukan lalu hampir saja ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melintas. Sasuke jatuh terduduk lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dan masih menangis. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke justru mengajak orang tersebut untuk ke rumahnya.

Orang itu adalah Yondaime. Sejak pertama bertemu ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yondaime kepada Sasuke. Melihat apa yang terjadi di rumah Sasuke, Yondaime tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghubungi polisi setempat untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Namun Yondaime memberikan pernyataan palsu kepada polisi. Ia mengatakan bahwa semua anggota keluarga mati dan anak bungsu keluarga itu menghilang. Padahal, Yondaime lah yang mengadopsinya sejak saat itu.

Yondaime mengajarkan banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Bela diri, menembak, menyetir, menyamar, dan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya. Kemampuan Sasuke di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Pada saat usianya lima belas tahun, ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi penyamaran untuk mencuri data penting seorang politikus korup. Padahal anak-anak yang lain masih menjalani pelatihan di usia itu.

Sasuke tidak mengenal _agent_ lain kecuali saat bekerja sama di lapangan. Kyuubi salah satunya. Setelah tiga kali berada di misi yang sama, barulah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi adalah anak kandung Yondaime. Sasuke kira Kyuubi berstatus sama dengannya, anak adopsi. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar di antara para _agent_ lapangan, Yondaime memiliki beberapa anak adopsi yang ia latih untuk menjadi _agent_. Namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tinggal bersama Yondaime. Masing-masing dari mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota dengan seorang pengasuh. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang tahu ada berapa banyak anak didik Yondaime yang berakhir menjadi _agent_ di bawah naungannya.

Satu hal yang selalu ditekankan Yondaime, lupakan masa lalu. Banyak dari para _agent_ didikan Yondaime akhirnya benar-benar lupa dengan nama aslinya karena selalu menggunakan nama samaran. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa lupa. Ia terus mengingat nama aslinya meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia dipanggil dengan nama Sharingan. Ia tidak tahu apa artinya, namun ia menurut saja saat Yondaime memberikan nama itu kepadanya.

Dalam tim Yondaime, Sasuke pernah mendengar beberapa nama lain dan terkadang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kyuubi, Spring, Painter, Florist, Shadow, Chubby, Eyebrow, Soshoryuu, Doggo, Insect, dan lainnya. Namun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas misi saja, tidak ada hubungan pribadi. Atau mungkin hanya Sasuke yang begitu. Ia memang seorang _introvert_ murni. Tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang lain jika tidak terlalu penting atau mendesak.

Soal misi yang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke, hampir semuanya mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sharingan memang dikenal sebagai _agent_ paling nekat jika dibandingkan dengan _agent-agent_ lain. Entah mengapa memang tidak ada hal lain yang ditakuti olehnya setelah melihat keluarganya mati mengenaskan. Semua misi yang ia kerjakan ia anggap sebagai jalan untuk bertemu dan berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Namun ternyata ia berumur panjang. Luka paling parah yang pernah dialaminya adalah patah tulang rusuk saat melompat dari mobil yang dipasangi bom untuk membunuh target misi mereka.

Kini Sasuke sudah berusia 28 tahun, dan misi yang ia terima semakin tidak masuk akal. Meski begitu, ini pertama kalinya ia gagal. Kalau saja tangannya tidak tertembak semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua memang sudah jalannya. Karena kejadian itulah sekarang ia mendapatkan misi yang jauh lebih penting. Tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan jika tidak perlu. Berbanding terbalik dengan semua misi yang pernah ia kerjakan selama ini. Tapi mengingat yang memberi misi ini adalah Yondaime, Sasuke yakin ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjalankannya. Yondaime tidak mungkin salah memilih.

Masa lalu terus berkelindan dalam benak Sasuke sejauh perjalanannya dari Jepang menuju kota Reykjavik di Islandia. Perjalanan yang jauh, namun mata Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat terpejam. Kepedihan dan ketakutan bercampur dan ia sendiri tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi. Seandainya saja ada di antara tim Yondaime yang bisa membantunya dalam misi ini, setidaknya ia punya teman di tempat yang jauh ini. Tidak pasti kapan misi akan berakhir. Sasuke akan berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hanya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Terima kasih sudah menggunakan maskapai penerbangan kami," ucap seorang pramugari saat Sasuke melangkah keluar melalui pintu depan pesawat.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman. Tangan kanannya belum sembuh sepenuhnya, namun ia masih bisa membawa barang-barangnya sendiri. Yondaime benar. Sudah ada orang yang menjemputnya di bandara dan mengurus segala keperluannya. Begitu tiba di kondominium ia langsung berisitirahat. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung terlelap begitu tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang dan bantal.

 **-.-.-.-**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke tiba di Reykjavik, dan ia masih betah di dalam kondominiumnya. Belum ada perintah untuk beraksi, namun Sasuke sudah menerima beberapa data yang akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan misi.

Ia menggunakan nama aslinya dalam misi ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Sesuatu yang Sasuke rasa cukup menantang mengingat biasanya ia menggunakan nama-nama samaran. Ia memiliki bisnis _resort_ di Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes, sebuah kota di Islandia dengan jumlah penduduk yang tidak sampai lima ribu jiwa. Negara Islandia merupakan salah satu tujuan wisata favorit dikarenakan jumlah penduduknya yang sedikit dengan objek wisata yang banyak, mulai dari Museum, Pantai, Gua Es, berburu Aurora, Pegunungan untuk didaki, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada polusi dan kemacetan, serta destinasi wisata yang sangat aman untuk para turis. Sasuke menjadi pendatang yang suskes di negara ini. Latar belakang yang sangat menjanjikan untuk mendekati target.

Sasuke memeriksa isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa tanda pengenal seperti paspor, KTP, dan SIM. Ia juga menghitung jumlah uang tunai yang ia bawa dari Jepang. Selebihnya jika membutuhkan uang ia cukup menariknya melalui mesin ATM. Selanjutnya ia melihat sebuah map yang berisikan data dari target misinya kali ini.

Yahiko, tanpa nama depan. Seorang pria campuran Jerman-Jepang. Bisa Sasuke lihat dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna senja. Masa lalunya tampaknya tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke. Ayah biologisnya adalah turis yang sedang berwisata ke Jepang dan menghamili seorang wanita Jepang. Bukannya bertanggung jawab, ayahnya kembali begitu saja ke Jerman. Itu sebabnya Yahiko tidak menggunakan nama depan apapun. Sasuke terus membaca sepak terjangnya sejak kecil yang memang sudah suka membuat onar di sekolah dan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Saking berbahayanya, ia kemudian dijuluki sebagai Pein. Diambil dari kata Pain, karena ia suka menyakiti orang lain.

Meski berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, Pein berhasil mencuri hati bos-bos mafia besar di Jepang. Ia dipercaya untuk mengurusi segala bisnis haram mereka, membuat Pein belajar untuk menjalankan bisnisnya sendiri. Sejujurnya, Islandia hanyalah tempatnya untuk bersembunyi. Di sini ia juga menjalankan bisnis _resort_ sehingga tidak mengundang kecurigaan pemerintah dan pihak berwajib setempat. Inilah yang harus Sasuke selidiki, bisnis apa yang dijalankan oleh Pein di luar tempat persembunyiannya. Bukan perkara gampang mengingat Pein tidak mudah percaya pada siapapun.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke berpikir, bukankah lebih mudah jika misi ini dilakukan oleh _agent_ wanita? Karena kelemahan terbesar pria adalah seorang wanita. Spring, Florist, dan Soshoryuu adalah beberapa nama _agent_ wanita dalam jajaran tim Yondaime. Kemampuan mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Spring adalah _agent_ yang hebat dalam perkelahian satu lawan satu tanpa senjata. Ia sering juga dijuluki Ratu Bogem Maut oleh _agent_ lapangan yang lain. Florist adalah _agent_ yang manipulatif. Ia ahli dalam mempengaruhi dan mendoktrin orang lain sehingga mau melakukan apa saja dan mau memberikan informasi apa saja untuknya. Jika Spring jago dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata, maka Soshoryuu justru sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata. Baik pisau, tongkat, pistol, bahkan pecahan kaca pun bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Ketiganya mempunyai paras yang mampu mengalihkan dunia para pria. Namun entah mengapa, justru Sasuke yang dipercaya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Ia masih belum juga mengerti.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya ketika ia mendengar pintu kondominiumnya diketuk. Ia langsung bersiap siaga dengan mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam laci meja di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak langsung membuka pintu, melainkan mengintip dari sebuah lubang kecil yang ada pada pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di depan pintunya. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada pistol di tangannya.

Seorang wanita.

Sasuke tidak tahu itu siapa tapi sepertinya orang Asia juga seperti dirinya. Sekilas Sasuke berpikir mungkin ini salah satu aset yang akan membantu Sasuke menjalankan misi. Tapi Yondaime tidak mengatakan apapun soal wanita itu, membuat Sasuke menjadi curiga. Namun, ia tetap membuka pintu akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu yang ia buka sedikit saja. Tangan yang memegang pistol ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Maaf, Anda orang Jepang?" tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa Jepang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia baru tiga hari tiba di Islandia dan sudah kedatangan seorang tamu, orang Jepang pula. Siapa wanita ini? Apakah dia aset? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya bernada pertanyaan.

"Oh, syukurlah," ucap wanita itu dengan perasaan lega. "Aku tinggal satu lantai di bawahmu. Aku ada sedikit masalah lalu minta tolong ke resepsionis di bawah. Tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menolongku. Kemudian salah satu resepsionis berkata bahwa ada satu penghuni baru di sini, seorang pria Jepang yang mungkin bisa membantuku," jelas wanita itu.

Sasuke meregangkan pegangannya pada pistol. Rakyat sipil ternyata.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke yang mencoba berbaik hati.

"Pipa ledeng wastafelku bocor. Aku tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya. Dan aku juga belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Islan. Aku takut tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik ke tukang ledeng," jawab wanita itu.

Oke, Sasuke akui itu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit untuk seorang pria. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati sekali. Bukan bermaksud mencurigai, tapi pekerjaan Sasuke memang menuntut dirinya harus terus waspada dalam kondisi apapun.

"Turunlah dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan menyusulmu," kata Sasuke pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang hingga kegirangan. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggumu."

Ia kemudian berlari menuruni tangga. Cuma satu lantai, ia pasti tidak membutuhkan _lift_.

Sasuke menutup pintunya lalu memasukkan pistol kembali ke dalam laci. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan dengan wanita tadi. Ia pasti hanya rakyat sipil biasa yang membutuhkan bantuan. Hanya itu, Sasuke. Pasti hanya itu.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul wanita itu ke kondominiumnya yang berada di lantai 6, satu lantai di bawah kondominium Sasuke. Ternyata wanita itu menunggunya di depan pintu. Katanya khawatir Sasuke segan untuk masuk. Saat masuk ke dalam kondominium wanita itu, sangat kontras dengan warna kondominium Sasuke yang didominasi warna biru tua. Ruangan ini seluruhnya berwarna pink pastel yang ramah dipandang mata. Begitu wanita.

Kondominium itu hanya berisi beberapa perabot, televisi, dan karpet. Seperti orang yang baru saja pindah. Tapi saat menuju ke dapur Sasuke terkejut dengan semua peralatan memasak yang ada di sana. Kabinet dapurnya juga sangat kompleks namun semua peralatan tersusun dengan rapi. Wanita itu memilih warna putih untuk kabinet dapurnya. Sasuke mulai membayangkan apa yang dimasak oleh wanita ini di dapurnya sehingga harus memiliki interior dapur semewah ini.

"Itu pipa yang bocor," tegur wanita itu pada Sasuke agar mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada cipratan air yang terus menetes dari pipa yang bocor.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Beri aku waktu."

Tidak banyak basa-basi, Sasuke menanyakan beberapa alat kepada wanita itu agar membawakannya untuk Sasuke. Begitu semua peralatan telah terkumpul, Sasuke mulai bekerja. Dan wanita itu pergi entah kemana. Saking fokusnya Sasuke sampai lupa bahwa itu bukanlah kondominiumnya. Setelah selesai memperbaiki pipa yang bocor, Sasuke baru teringat kemana wanita itu pergi.

Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur dan menemukan wanita itu sedang mengenakan celemek dan mempersiapkan sesuatu. Mungkin makanan ringan atau kudapan, Sasuke tak tahu pasti. Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ah, sudah selesai? Aku membuatkan teh dan beberapa kue kering."

Sasuke tidak boleh sembarangan memakan makanan dari orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Bisa saja makanan itu sudah diracuni. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke berpikir rasanya tidak mungkin. Itu pasti ucapan terima kasih wanita tersebut kepada Sasuke. Tidak sopan jika ia menolaknya.

"Astaga… aku sampai lupa! Kita belum berkenalan."

Apakah perlu? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Hyuuga Hinata," katanya dengan senang.

Mau tak mau Sasuke menjabat tangan itu. Sasuke memikirkan beberapa nama samaran, namun yang terucap justru, "Uchiha Sasuke." Kini Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Wah… kau benar-benar asli Jepang. Aku kira kau blasteran. Ayo duduk dulu sambil minum teh!"

Sasuke menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan Hinata.

"Jadi, kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir di depan Sasuke.

"Baru tiga hari." Sasuke kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa ia terus jujur saat berbicara dengan wanita ini?

"Baru pindah? Pantas aku tidak tahu tentangmu. Saat resepsionis bilang ada orang Jepang di sini aku hampir tidak percaya. Aku kira mereka mempermainkanku."

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini?" Kini Sasuke yang mulai ingin tahu.

"Baru beberapa bulan. Awalnya sih cuma ingin liburan. Waktu itu aku kehabisan uang sehingga tidak punya ongkos untuk pulang ke Jepang. Lalu aku meminjam dapur hotel tempatku menginap untuk membuat beberapa kudapan lalu kujual. Semuanya laku keras! Akhirnya aku tidak jadi pulang dan terus berjualan di sini. Ternyata orang Islandia sangat suka dengan kue buatanku," jelas Hinata dengan begitu gembira. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa wanita ini memberikan _vibe_ positif untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau menjadi kaya raya dengan hanya berjualan kue," komentar Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali. Biasanya aku menjual kue ini dengan harga yang mahal. Tapi karena kau sudah membantuku maka akan kuberikan gratis," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum. Mata kelabunya tertutup saat ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sangat baik hati," komentar Sasuke lagi.

Biasanya orang lain akan merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia memang tidak begitu pandai berkomunikasi dengan baik, sehingga kata-kata yang ia ucapkan lebih sering bernada sarkastik. Namun anehnya Hinata sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau tidak habis kau boleh membawanya pulang. Aku sengaja membuatnya agak banyak. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh meninggalkannya."

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke merasa tidak enak jika menolak. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kondominiumnya dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Ia melihat bungkusan itu saat menaiki tangga lalu tersenyum. Ternyata berinteraksi dengan orang lain tidak buruk juga. Apalagi di sini Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Bertemu dengan orang Jepang di negeri yang jauh ini membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa berada di rumah, di negaranya.

Saat masuk ke kondominiumnya, Sasuke mendengar laptopnya berdentang. Ada notifikasi masuk, sepertinya dari Agensi. Sasuke langsung mengeceknya dan ternyata memang pesan dari Yondaime. Ia membacanya dengan seksama dan memahaminya. Sasuke perlu mendekati Pein untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang diperintahkan. Sasuke akan diberi akses untuk bisa berkenalan dengan Pein. Melalui bisnis _resort_ 'bayangan' milik Sasuke tentunya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke mulai bersiap-siap. Ia memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakannya hari ini. Aktivitas Sasuke adalah mengunjungi _resort_ miliknya di Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes. Konon berdasarkan informasi yang Sasuke terima, Pein juga akan ada di sana. Seorang aset yang bertugas sebagai supir pribadi Sasuke sudah menunggunya di bawah. Ia langsung memasuki mobil saat aset membukakan pintu untuknya lalu kemudian masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Dalam perjalanan aset kembali menjelaskan beberapa detail tugas yang akan dikerjakan Sasuke. Meski agak mustahil, namun Sasuke diharapkan bisa bertukar kontak dengan Pein. Sasuke tahu walaupun bukan hari ini, ia harus tetap bisa mendapatkan kontak untuk bisa menghubungi Pein. Benar-benar bukan tugas yang mudah.

Begitu sampai Sasuke disambut oleh aset lain yang menyamar sebagai pengelola _resort._ Si Pengelola membawa Sasuke berkeliling untuk melihat sekitar. Sasuke terpukau dengan pemandangan yang disajikan oleh Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes. Rasanya seperti berdiri di tepi busur raksasa. Pemandangan matahari terbenam bisa dilihat setiap hari selama musim semi. Saat musim panas matahari akan bersinar selama hampir 24 jam. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang namun menyenangkan. Tak heran banyak orang yang mulai melirik Islandia sebagai tujuan wisata mereka.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" tanya seseorang kepada Sasuke dalam bahasa Islan.

"Sudah bosan. Jika tidak demi uang mungkin aku tidak akan kemari," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan pengelola _resort,_ membahas berbagai macam hal. Mereka kembali berjalan dan Sasuke menyimak semua yang dikatakan oleh si Pengelola. Namun Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa ia diikuti oleh orang yang berbicara kepadanya tadi. Ia kemudian berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi aku sangat suka dengan wilayah ini. Kau beruntung bisa membangun _resort_ di sini," kata orang itu saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Kalau kau suka kau bisa menginap di sini," tawar Sasuke.

Orang itu tertawa dengan elegan. "Aku juga punya beberapa _resort_ di sekitar sini. Anggap saja aku menyesal tidak melakukan hal yang sama di daerah ini. Ternyata kau yang punya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati orang tersebut dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya. Lengan _sweater_ yang ia kalungkan di bahunya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham kemana arah perbincangan ini," kata Sasuke.

 _Piercing_ yang dikenakan orang tersebut bersinar saat terkena cahaya matahari. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang merasa ngilu melihat begitu banyak _piercing_ yang dikenakan orang itu dari wajah hingga telinganya. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin ada satupun benda seperti itu di tubuhnya. Bahkan tato pun Sasuke tak punya.

"Kurasa tidak sopan jika aku bilang secara langsung kalau aku ingin membeli semua _resort_ milikmu," jelas orang itu pada akhirnya.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku membuang ladang uangku?" tanya Sasuke sarkas. "Mungkin lain kali, tapi tidak hari ini."

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan orang itu sendirian dan kembali menemui si Pengelola. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana respon orang tersebut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya cara itu berhasil, karena setelah kembali ke kondominium Sasuke mendapat kabar dari si Pengelola bahwa orang tadi meninggalkan sebuah kontak yang bisa dihubungi untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Pein, aku mendapatkanmu.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **So glad to be here again! Lama sekali vakum dan akhirnya bisa nulis lagi. Doakan yang sekali ini bisa selesai yaaa :') Ternyata obat patah hati terbaik adalah dengan menulis. Tapi semoga setelah patah hatinya sembuh tetap bisa aktif nulis. Saya tau udah ga sepopuler dulu (sok populer). Tapi kritik dan saran dari para pembaca tetap saya harapkan. Terima kasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan saya dan fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Senpai Masashi Kishimoto. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang saya sengaja. Selamat membaca, para pecinta SasuHina di mana pun Anda berada…**

 **-.-.-.-**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang dengan hangat dan gembira di depan pintu kondomium Sasuke.

Hinata.

Ia membawa sebuah piring yang ia angkat dengan kedua tangannya. Aroma makanan yang berada di atas piring langsung masuk ke indra penciuman Sasuke. Wanginya enak sekali! Semoga rasanya juga.

"Pagi," balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih," kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan piring ke tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini," ucap Sasuke yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai menerbangkan poninya kesana kemari. "Sama sekali tidak repot, kok. Aku memang hobi memasak. Lagipula kau tinggal sendirian. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu membeli banyak makanan siap saji. Kau tahu kan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan?"

Sasuke seperti teringat pada ibunya yang dulu juga sering mengatakan hal itu saat ia ketahuan memakan makanan siap saji. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh ibunya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke yang masih melihat makanan di tangannya.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu lama-lama. Tapi jika kau ingin makanan yang dimasak sendiri, kau bisa mengunjungi kondomiumku. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

Gadis itu berlari dengan riang menuruni tangga hingga hilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sana. Cukup lama ia mengamati makanan di depannya. Bukan, bukan karena takut sudah diracuni. Tapi karena mendadak Sasuke merindukan masakan ibunya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia sudah melupakan masa lalunya, karena Yondaime terus berkata seperti itu di sela-sela latihan beratnya. Tapi makin kesini Sasuke merasa bahwa harusnya dia ikut mati saja waktu itu. Jika saja dia tidak telat pulang ke rumah karena bermain, pasti kakaknya juga turut membunuhnya. Itu adalah hal yang paling Sasuke sesali di dunia ini.

Tapi jangan harap Sasuke menangis ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Ia telah dilatih sedemikian beratnya hingga dirinya menjadi sangat pintar mengatur emosi. Ia tidak mudah menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan terkenal sebagai _agent_ yang tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Apalagi menangis, seperti hal yang mustahil bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghabiskan makanan yang baginya luar biasa enak tersebut. Sasuke memang tidak pernah masak sendiri karena banyaknya misi yang harus dikerjakan. Hingga sepertinya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak memakan masakan yang dibuat khusus hanya untuknya. Sepertinya ide yang bagus jika dia sering mampir dan makan bersama Hinata.

Apa? Sasuke terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengenal gadis itu dan kini Sasuke ingin sering makan bersamanya? Sasuke pasti sudah gila karena sampai memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat piring bekas makannya untuk dicuci. Ia akan mengembalikan piring itu nanti, pikirnya. Tapi cukup mengembalikan piring, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu, nasehatnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kembali duduk di depan laptopnya sambil menunggu tugas selanjutnya. Kemarin Sasuke sudah melaporkan kepada Yondaime bahwa ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan kontak untuk menghubungi Pein, yang mana membuat Yondaime sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke mampu melakukannya dengan begitu cepat. Namun Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Pein memang sangat tertarik dengan _resort_ 'miliknya', bukan karena ingin dekat dengan Sasuke secara personal. Sehingga dirasa tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menghubungi Pein, dan Yondaime menyetujuinya.

 _Nikmati saja waktu luangmu di sana sekaligus liburan._

Itu yang dikatakan Yondaime di akhir laporan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman jika harus bersenang-senang selama misi. Tapi melihat saldo dalam tabungannya di Islandia yang bernilai fantastis, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya memang disarankan untuk berlibur. Yondaime pernah bilang bahwa tidak masalah jika Sasuke menghabiskan semua uang tersebut. Agensi akan mengirimkan lagi uang untuknya. Belum pernah ada kejadian yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dalam setiap misi sudah ditentukan berapa _budget-_ nya, dan jarang sekali terjadi uang yang dihabiskan lebih dari _budget_ tersebut.

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir untuk apa ia liburan. Tapi selama sepekan berikutnya ternyata belum ada juga tanda-tanda akan ada tugas selanjutnya yang harus ia kerjakan. Sasuke mulai merasa jenuh dan bosan di dalam kondomiumnya. Tempat itu begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali, namun Sasuke terus saja merasakan kecemasan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Yondaime untuk berlibur.

Sasuke memilih setelan kasual yang cocok untuk musim panas. Ia meninggalkan kondomiumnya dan memilih untuk menyetir sendiri, ia sengaja tidak menghubungi aset yang menjadi supir pribadinya. Sasuke memang belum hapal jalanan di Islandia, tapi ia bisa memanfaatkan fitur peta digital di ponsel pintarnya.

Meski sedang musim panas, namun suhu di Islandia hanya berkisar 15-25 derajat Celcius. Tidak seperti di Jepang yang sangat panas. Itu sebabnya Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan hembusan angin sejuk saat mengendarai mobilnya dengan kap terbuka. Ya, Sasuke punya beberapa koleksi mobil di sini. Dari mobil mewah seperti Jaguar, hingga mobil _sport_ berkap terbuka seperti Porsche. Ia bisa memilih mobil mana yang ingin ia gunakan sesuai kebutuhannya.

Di Islandia, tujuan wisata dibagi sesuai dengan musim. Artinya jika sedang musim panas, maka beberapa tujuan wisata musim dingin ditutup dan tidak boleh dikunjungi. Saat musim panas begini, biasanya turis mengunjungi museum-museum. Ada juga festival seni yang menampilkan opera, konser musik, tarian, dan teatrikal. Sasuke mengetikkan nama Thingvellir National Park di ponsel pintarnya lalu arah menuju kesana muncul di peta digitalnya. Tempat tersebut merupakan situs cagar alam yang merupakan warisan dunia UNESCO. Ada dua lempeng tektonik dari Eropa dan Amerika Utara yang saling bertemu di sini. Ada banyak taman dimana lebih dari 80 jenis burung dapat ditemukan sambil berjalan-jalan.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan ikut naik bus bersama pengunjung wisata yang lain untuk berkeliling. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya yang tenang, jauh dari hiruk pikuk negara asalnya yang berbau darah di setiap pekerjaannya. Sasuke berharap tidak menemukan hal seperti itu di sini karena Yondaime pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh gegabah menggunakan kekerasan.

Beberapa pengunjung wisata yang satu bus dengan Sasuke berkali-kali memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka mengagumi ketampanannya walaupun ia orang Asia. Karena biasanya orang-orang Eropa tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ras orang Asia, tapi ketampanan Sasuke memang bukan sebuah lelucon. Ia memiliki bentuk garis mata yang tajam dengan warna bola mata hitam pekat berkilau layaknya batu _onyx._ Alisnya terbentuk sempurna, panjang dan cukup lebat. Hidung mancungnya juga menampakkan bentuk batang hidung yang kokoh. Dan tak lupa bentuk bibirnya yang tidak tipis dan juga tidak penuh, sedang saja. Bentuk wajahnya seperti dipahat sedemikian rupa, membuat banyak kaum hawa susah untuk memalingkan pandangan darinya.

Saat ingin turun dari bus, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _tour guide_ dalam bahasa Islandia, membuat mereka semakin terpesona oleh _attitude_ dan kecerdasannya. Mereka berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil berbisik-bisik dan mengambil foto secara diam-diam. Bukannya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di Thingvellir, mereka justru sibuk memperhatikan kemana Sasuke melangkah dan mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Sasuke sadar akan hal ini, tentu saja. Memperhatikan penguntit adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak latihan yang ia pernah jalani. Sejak di bus saja Sasuke sudah menyadari ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa waspada, karena ia tahu mereka hanya memperhatikan Sasuke karena menyukainya. Para penguntit itu bukanlah mata-mata yang sedang mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sasuke tetap tenang dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan wanita-wanita yang makin kegirangan saat Sasuke berhenti dan memperhatikan seekor rubah yang sedang berkeliaran mencari makan dari kejauhan.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana rubah itu mengendap-endap mendekati mangsanya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai mangsa lengah dan menerkamnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa rubah itu mirip dengannya. Selama ini pekerjaan yang ia lakukan adalah mengendap-endap mendekati target dengan halus, tanpa dicurigai sama sekali hingga akhirnya ia lengah, lalu HAP! Sasuke menjatuhkannya. Para _agent_ adalah para rubah. Bedanya jika menetap di habitat yang luar biasa ini mungkin Sasuke akan merasa lebih tenteram.

Pendengaran Sasuke menangkap sebuah kalimat, _"Wahhh, dia tampan sekali."_

Ia sama sekali tidak tersipu mendengar hal semacam ini. Di agensi pun Sasuke merupakan perbincangan hangat di antara para wanita, baik itu _agent_ maupun para karyawan. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar gosip bahwa _agent_ Spring dan Florist bersaing untuk merebut hati Sasuke dan berkencan dengannya. Namun mereka hampir tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersosialisasi dengan Sasuke di luar misi karena Sasuke menghindari semua orang kecuali Yondaime. Dalam misi pun Sasuke fokus dan tak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi _agent_ lain untuk membahas masalah pribadi dengannya. Anehnya, bukannya menyerah, para wanita itu malah menganggap Sasuke yang sulit ditaklukkan sebagai sebuah tantangan. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan wanita.

Ia kembali berjalan dan tak memperdulikan para wanita yang semakin menggila di belakangnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Meski dari jarak sejauh ini, Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa orang yang ia lihat adalah Pein. Dan ternyata ia sedang bersama Hinata! Kening Sasuke berkerut melihat target dan tetangganya saling berbicara. Namun ia tidak mampu membaca gerak bibir keduanya karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Apa mereka berdua saling kenal? Atau tidak sengaja bertemu di sana.

Cukup wajar jika kita merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan sesama orang Jepang di luar negeri. Namun wajah Pein tidak murni seperti orang Jepang karena ia blasteran. Besar kemungkinan Pein lah yang menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu, jika memang mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di sini. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka saling kenal, bahkan punya hubungan lebih? Sasuke melihat hal ini sebagai sebuah peluang untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Pein dari Hinata. Sasuke mulai memikirkan strategi untuk mendekati gadis itu.

Ia melihat Hinata meninggalkan Pein dan berjalanan menuruni lereng untuk sampai ke jalan utama. Sepertinya dugaan Sasuke bahwa mereka saling kenal itu benar, karena tampaknya mereka bertemu secara diam-diam. Sasuke semakin tergelitik untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan keduanya hingga tanpa sadar ia menaiki bus yang berbeda dengan yang membawanya tadi. Ia menaiki bus yang sama dengan yang dinaiki Hinata. Dan Hinata tampak terkejut saat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dan ingin duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata bergeser ke samping agar Sasuke bisa duduk dengannya.

"Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kesini karena kau sudah berbulan-bulan tinggal di sini," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

Hinata melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang ramah sambil tersenyum. "Hanya jalan-jalan saja untuk bertemu dengan teman."

Teman? Berarti Hinata berteman dengan Pein? Sasuke merasa jenuh karena tak kunjung ada perintah untuk ia kerjakan, dan sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan seraya menunggu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menjadi teman Hinata agar bisa mengorek informasi mengenai Pein darinya.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke sering mengunjungi kondomium Hinata untuk makan malam bersamanya. Hinata tidak keberatan karena ia pun tinggal sendiri. Ia senang karena kini punya teman bicara saat makan malam. Terkadang mereka membeli sampanye atau _wine_ untuk dinikmati setelah makan malam. Satu hal yang Sasuke simpulkan dari kegiatan ini adalah, Hinata bukanlah kekasih Pein. Karena Sasuke bisa dengan bebas mengunjungi Hinata dan Hinata tidak pernah melarangnya. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Pein di sini. Sehingga masih menjadi pertanyaan apakah mereka cukup dekat atau hanya sekedar kenal saja.

Merasa belum cukup dekat agar Hinata mau bercerita masalah pribadi, Sasuke mulai sering mengajak Hinata pergi keluar. Karena banyak festival saat musim panas, mereka mendatanginya satu persatu. Jalanan akan ramai ketika para penari melakukan tarian di jalanan sambil berkeliling kota. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat makan dan saling mengobrol tentang apa saja. Namun seperti Sasuke, Hinata juga menghindari topik-topik sensitif mengenai dirinya. Ia lebih sering bercerita pengalamannya saat pertama kali datang ke Islandia sampai kemudian menjadi pengusaha kue kering di sini. Ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Jepang, bagaimana masa lalunya, siapa keluarganya, dan dengan siapa saja ia pernah berhubungan. Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun mau membahas masa lalunya. Apalagi Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia menceritakan pada Hinata bahwa dalam sebulan ia bisa membunuh setidaknya sepuluh orang. Hinata pasti akan berlari ketakutan setelah mendengarnya.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi berdua. Karena Hinata yang lebih dulu tinggal di Islandia dan sudah pernah mendatangi hampir semua tempat wisata di beberapa musim, maka ia yang bertindak sebagai _tour guide_ untuk Sasuke. Hinata juga sudah hapal jalanan Islandia dengan baik sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu meminta panduan dari ponsel pintarnya. Ia percaya saja kemana Hinata akan membawanya.

Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan perjalanan ini. Kejenuhannya menunggu tugas perlahan-lahan berkurang, dan ia mulai menikmati liburannya kali ini. Meski kemarin aset yang mengurus _resort-_ nya melaporkan bahwa Pein kembali datang untuk menemui Sasuke, namun Sasuke belum mendapatkan perintah apapun untuk kembali bertemu dengan Pein. Ia masih harus menahan diri. Dan mendadak dunianya kini penuh dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan membantu gadis itu mengantarkan pesanan kue keringnya kepada pelanggan. Islandia memang luar biasa. Sasuke pasti akan sangat merindukan Negara ini setelah misinya selesai. Tidak ada jalanan yang macat, perumahan penduduk layaknya seperti di pedesaan, pemandangan yang indah, dan nanti saat pergantian musim ia bisa mengunjungi tempat wisata yang lain.

Malam itu seperti biasa Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju kondomium Hinata. Ia memencet bel pintu namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia memencetnya lagi sampai tiga kali dan masih belum ada jawaban. Mungkin Hinata sedang keluar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Hinata namun tidak aktif. Baru saja Sasuke ingin kembali ke atas saat ia melihat Hinata keluar dari _lift_ sambil sedikit terisak. Ia berjalan cepat sambil menunduk dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di depan pintunya. Ia tampak kaget saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak melihat senyuman di wajah Hinata. Biasanya dalam kondisi apapun Hinata pasti tetap tersenyum saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jejak-jejak air mata tampak jelas di pipi pucat Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sepucat itu. Rambut di sekitar wajahnya berantakan, dan Sasuke terkejut melihat ujung bibirnya yang lebam seperti bekas pukulan.

"Oh, maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu malam ini."

Ia kemudian merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari kunci pintunya. Ia tampak semakin kesal karena tak bisa menemukan kunci tersebut. Saat ia berhasil menemukan kunci dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu, kunci tersebut lepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Ia kembali terisak saking kesalnya. Sasuke mengambil kunci yang jatuh dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata menurut dan masuk ke dalam, Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil semangkuk air dan handuk kecil. Saat ia kembali, Hinata sudah tampak lebih tenang. Ia membasahi handuk dengan air lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata untuk mengompres lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata serak.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi seseorang yang sedang bersedih. Ia memilih untuk menunggu Hinata yang bercerita duluan kepadanya. Hening beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Hinata buka suara.

"Aku berbohong padamu," Hinata memulai ceritanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke berinisiatif bertanya.

"Tentang?"

Hinata menghela napas dan mencoba berbicara dengan jelas.

"Ada yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu. Sama sepertiku, dia juga seorang imigran. Tapi dia punya kekuasaan yang besar di sini. Awalnya aku tidak bersedia, tapi dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak mau. Padahal aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya…"

Hinata kembali terisak dan Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Entah darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku. Pertama dia menelpon, dia bilang ada seseorang berkebangsaan Jepang yang tinggal satu lantai di atasku, pemilik baru dari _resort_ di Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes. Dia menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu dan mencari informasi tentangmu. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Kemudian dia bilang akan membunuhku atau membunuh semua keluargaku di Jepang."

Hinata mencoba terus bercerita sambil sesekali masih terisak. Sasuke mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, merasa marah karena seseorang telah memanfaatkan warga sipil untuk memata-matainya.

"Lalu dia mengajakku bertemu di Thingvellir…"

Sasuke tersentak. Berarti benar dugaannya bahwa yang sedang diceritakan oleh Hinata adalah Pein. Namun Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menyebutkan nama itu karena Hinata akan curiga darimana dia mengenal Pein.

"Dia bilang, ternyata aku lebih cantik daripada di foto. Rasanya lututku langsung lemas saat dia berkata seperti itu. Artinya dia atau orang lain sering mengikutiku dan mengambil fotoku. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Awalnya jika aku menolak dia ingin membunuhku, tapi kemudian setelah bertemu denganku dia berubah pikiran. Dia ingin aku menjadi wanitanya. Orang itu pasti sudah gila."

Tangisan Hinata meledak setelah berkata seperti itu. Darah Sasuke serasa mendidih. Jika Pein ada di depannya saat ini pasti sudah ia pukuli sampai semua tulang di tubuhnya hancur. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Hinata kembali tenang.

"Setiap akhir pekan dia akan meminta informasi dariku. Tapi yang menemuiku adalah salah satu bawahannya. Aku bilang aku tidak punya informasi apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak percaya dan mengancamku. Karena aku memang tidak tahu harus menyampaikan apa lagi, dia kemudian memukulku. Lalu setelah itu dia pergi."

Oke, sudah cukup. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia akan segera menemui Pein dan bertanya apa sebenarnya mau pria itu. Meski Yondaime akan marah besar karena melangkahi dirinya, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu tentangku?" tanya Sasuke pelan seraya merangkul kedua bahu Hinata agar Hinata menatapnya.

Hinata mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Dia bilang, belakangan ini Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes didatangi turis-turis penting. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan transaksi narkotika atau sejenisnya. Aku juga tidak begitu paham," jawab Hinata.

Jadi itu! Ternyata Pein mengatur peredaran narkotika di sini. Kepemilikan _resort_ hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi bisnisnya yang sebenarnya. Betul juga. Pihak berwenang tidak akan bisa tahu ada transaksi jual beli narkotika jika yang punya peran disitu adalah pemilik _resort-_ nya sendiri. Kini Sasuke tahu tugasnya di sini adalah menghancurkan kerajaan bisnis Pein.

Sasuke menemani Hinata malam itu. Setelah membaringkannya di ranjang, Sasuke mengelilingi kondomium Hinata untuk mencari tahu apakah ada alat penyadap atau sejenisnya. Tidak ada. Sepertinya bawahan Pein hanya membuntuti Hinata ketika keluar saja. Tapi tetap saja itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, apalagi sampai memukul seorang wanita. Benar-benar perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Yondaime. Ia kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

 _Ada warga sipil yang dimanfaatkan Pein untuk mencari tahu tentangku, dan dia sedang terluka. Dengan atau tanpa perintahmu aku akan menemui Pein besok._

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke sebuah jendela dimana cahaya bulan begitu terlihat terang. Ia mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Ia sendiri tak paham mengapa susah sekali mengontrol dirinya setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Semacam semua hasil latihannya selama bertahun-tahun sia-sia. Baru di dekat wanita ini, Sasuke menyadari emosi yang belum pernah ia tampakkan muncul semua ke permukaan. Wanita ini mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum, nyaman, dan marah hingga tak tertahankan. Ia juga merasa harus berada di sisi Hinata untuk menjaganya. Karena kalau tidak, Pein dan bawahannya akan terus mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke terus terjaga sampai cahaya bulan digantikan oleh cahaya matahari. Rasanya cepat sekali mengingat di musim panas matahari bisa bersinar selama hampir 24 jam. Ia mengecek kondisi Hinata dan wanita itu sudah bangun. Keadaannya tampak lebih baik pagi ini.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke saat memasuki kamarnya.

Hinata turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

Refleks, Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Gadis itu sangat mungil hingga rasanya Sasuke sedang memeluk gumpalan kapas. Rambutnya harum, meski ia baru saja bangun tidur dan belum mandi. Hati Sasuke yang biasa dingin kini merasa hangat. Gadis ini berhasil merubah Sasuke kurang dari satu bulan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berhadapan dengan wanita dalam misinya. Karena wajahnya yang rupawan, Sasuke juga cukup sering mendapatkan misi mendekati wanita-wanita seperti istri atau selingkuhan pejabat, wanita kantoran biasa yang jadi simpanan bosnya, dan segala macam jenis wanita untuk mengorek informasi dari mereka semua. Dan tidak ada satupun dari semuanya yang dapat memikat hati Sasuke, meski mereka berusaha dengan keras. Semua hanya sebatas profesionalitas kerja dan Sasuke akan menghentikan komunikasi begitu ia mendapatkan semua informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Tapi kali ini beda. Meski niat awal Sasuke mendekati Hinata adalah untuk mencari tahu tentang Pein, namun Sasuke merasa ia perlu untuk melindungi gadis itu karena sudah sampai terluka. Ia pasti merasa ketakutan sekali kemarin, tapi sekarang ia merasa aman karena kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke merasa senang karena Hinata merasa nyaman saat berada di sisinya.

Akhirnya hari itu Sasuke tidak jadi menemui Pein karena Hinata masih merasa sedikit cemas. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal setidaknya satu malam lagi. Takut kalau-kalau bawahan Pein mendatangi kondomiumnya. Dalam hati Sasuke jika hal itu memang terjadi, ia pasti akan memukul orang tersebut habis-habisan sampai mati. Ia berjanji akan hal itu.

Yondaime juga membalas pesan Sasuke dan mengatakan agar Sasuke bersabar untuk menunggu setidaknya beberapa hari lagi. Sasuke kemudian melaporkan apa-apa yang disampaikan Hinata kepada Yondaime. Kini mereka sudah tahu kemana arah misi ini akan berjalan. Yondaime menerima laporan dari Sasuke dan berjanji Sasuke akan mendapatkan perintah dalam dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Ia boleh melindungi warga sipil jika itu memang dibutuhkan, apalagi hal itu berkenaan dengan diri Sasuke. Tapi tetap jangan sampai mengganggu jalannya misi.

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan yang mengarah ke dapur tempat Hinata memasak. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengikat rambutnya dan menampakkan leher putihnya yang jenjang. Rambutnya tidak berwarna biru, tidak juga berawarna ungu. Sasuke tidak tahu itu warna asli rambut Hinata atau ia mewarnainya. Poni di kening dan di pipinya ia biarkan saja tergerai membingkai wajah mungilnya. Begitu juga warna matanya yang langka seperti menangkap pandangan Sasuke untuk terus melihatnya. Ia sudah sering melihat orang memakai lensa kontak berwarna sama, tapi ternyata itu memang warna asli mata Hinata.

Memang ia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah Sasuke temui dalam misi-misinya. Namun kencantikan alami Hinata membuat gadis itu berada di atas mereka semua. Hari ini Sasuke bisa melihat wajah aslinya tanpa riasan, dan ternyata tidak berbeda dengan ketika memakai riasan. Ia tidak punya kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Hinata. Cantik namun pucat, berkepribadian sehangat mentari dengan wujud sedingin es, dan dia akan tampak misterius jika sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Syukurnya, Hinata selalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya makanan favorit?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pasti tampak bodoh sekarang karena Hinata tersenyum mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan gadis itu.

"O-oh… Tidak ada yang khusus. Aku bisa makan apa saja," jawabnya.

' _Tentu, aku juga bisa makan daging ular dan meminum darahnya ketika sedang tersesat di tempat antah berantah,'_ celetuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia kemudian menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Ya, seingatku kau selalu menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat. Sepertinya tidak sia-sia aku memenuhi kulkas dengan bahan makanan. Biasanya hanya ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue kering di kabinet dapur. Apa kita perlu tinggal serumah?"

Sasuke tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang begitu frontal. Biasanya para wanita hanya ingin berkencan dengannya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan ingin tinggal serumah dengannya. Sial! Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang kini mulai keringat dingin saking gugupnya. Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar bukan seperti dirimu. Kalau Hinata adalah musuh, pasti Sasuke sudah lengah dan sebilah pisau sudah menancap di dadanya.

Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ia kemudian lanjut memasak.

Sasuke berusaha kembali ke mimik _stoic-_ nya, tapi sia-sia. Ayolah Sasuke, masa hanya dengan satu kalimat seperti itu saja kau jadi begini? Yondaime pasti akan menenggelamkanmu di Laut Mediterania jika dia tahu kau jatuh hati pada seorang wanita. Apalagi ketika menjalankan misi. Tapi Sasuke seperti tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Entah datang darimana keberanian untuk mengampiri wanita yang sedang memasak itu dan menariknya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Dan setelah itu, yang ia sadari bahwa ia mencium wanita itu tepat di bibirnya dengan lembut.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari yang ditunggu Sasuke akhirnya tiba. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Yondaime mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah boleh bertemu dengan Pein. Ia duduk di kursi belakang dan seorang aset menyetir untuknya. Mobil Jaguar hitam itu melaju kencang menuju Semenanjung Seltjarnarnes. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam ke jalanan. Meski pemandangan di kanan kiri tampak luar biasa, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya. Ia terus fokus pada apa yang akan ia katakan atau lakukan jika nanti bertemu dengan Pein.

Aset yang mengelola _resort_ menghubungi Pein kemarin malam, mengatakan bahwa bosnya ingin bertemu. Tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu, namun tampaknya Pein bersemangat mendengarnya. Sasuke paham ia pasti mengejar waktu untuk mendapatkan _resort_ sesegera mungkin agar bisnisnya bisa semakin berkembang. Orang ini benar-benar tamak. Tapi Sasuke mungkin harus mengikuti permainannya jika ingin bisa masuk ke dalam bisnis Pein dan menghancurkannya. Memang bukan perkara gampang mengingat Pein tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

Mobil berhenti tepat saat mobil Pein juga tiba. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil masing-masing dan saling bersitatap. Di dalam dirinya, darah Sasuke seperti direbus dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi. Tapi yang tampak di wajahnya hanyalah ekspresi datar yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Sepertinya hari ini dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

Beda dengan Pein, ia tersenyum meski tak begitu lebar. Mereka kemudian saling mengampiri. Jika tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri, pasti kepalan tangan Sasuke sudah melayang ke wajah tampan dan mulus Pein. Dan masalah akan semakin runyam setelah itu. Maka Sasuke berusaha untuk setenang mungkin.

"Butuh waktu hampir satu bulan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, Tuan Uchiha," sapa Pein lebih dulu.

"Aku cukup sibuk, kau juga pasti sama sibuknya denganku." Sebenarnya, kalimat ini adalah sindiran. Tapi Pein pasti tidak menyadarinya.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ya… ya… Kita memang orang-orang muda yang sibuk. Harus terus memperkaya diri selagi masih mampu."

Sasuke muak dengan basa basi ini. Ia pun mencoba untuk langsung berterus terang.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu begitu menginginkan _resort_ ini?" tanyanya.

Pein terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan kalimat yang cocok untuk diucapkan. Namun sebelum ia menjawab, Sasuke sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"Jika kau ingin aku menjualnya, aku tidak bisa. Tapi jika kau ingin berbagi, mungkin aku bisa pertimbangkan."

Pein tersentak dengan perkataan Sasuke, yang mana, tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Lalu seulas garis tipis muncul di bibirnya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **I'm sorry for being soooooo late XD I hope you're still waiting for this chapter :***


End file.
